


major distractions

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [65]
Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Kissing, Multi, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Motoko Kusanagi's career is taxing, as much as it is fulfilling, and in order to take her mind off of it, she seeks out one-night stands.
Series: Commissions [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	major distractions

Motoko Kusanagi may love her job, but it comes with a fair number of stresses. Section 9 is hard work, exhausting, in fact, and the things she sees are enough to make her desperate for a release. She has her methods of easing the stress, as everyone does. So far, tonight has been a bit of a bust, but the night is still young.

The Major likes to prowl night clubs, late at night, eager to find someone to share the night with. It’s never anything serious, she doesn’t care about anything like that. She just wants a way to relieve stress, a fun way to spend the night with no strings attached. Prospects have been pretty slim tonight, but she’s not about to give up. Not yet, at least. Returning home alone is always the worst feeling, and it’s never because of her.   
Her body is stunning, and no man can resist her if she’s got her sights set on them. But, given how attractive she is, she has exceedingly high standards. She doesn’t want to spend the night with anyone that won’t make it worth her time, opting to just pleasure herself if no one is up to her standards. She’s not quite out of prospects yet, but she’s beginning to get a bit worried.

Today was particularly stressful, and she could really use something to take her mind off of it. Just when she begins to lose hope, coming up on her last stop, Motoko strikes gold. She finds not one, not two, but three potential candidates, and the three of them seem to be friends, all there together. She can’t let an opportunity like this pass her by. She approaches their table, and all three of them size her up hungrily. She can tell from the look in their eyes that she can get them home with her.

Sometimes, getting a group into this sort of thing is hard, but these men seem eager enough, especially once she starts flirting with them. They can tell in an instant that she’ll be the one in charge tonight, but with a body like hers, they don’t seem to mind that one bit. From the moment they spied her coming towards them they’ve been hoping the night would end with at least one of them getting to go home with her.

Never in their wildest dreams could they have imagined it would be all three of them, but they’re not going to complain. Sharing is fine, when the woman they’re sharing is this stunning. Motoko charms them easily, getting them to follow along after her as they head out. She hails a cab, and all of them pile in, chatting casually as they travel to her place. There’s a peculiar strangeness to the idea of making small talk with a group of men you’re about to let ravage you, but Motoko doesn’t seem bothered by it in the slightest.

Each of the men are immediately drawn to her, loving how calm and casual she is about all of this, how absolutely in charge she is. They’re not used to women with this much command and poise, and know they’re in for one hell of a night. One glance at her is enough to confirm that, especially when she raises an eyebrow, seeming to challenge them as they size her up.

~X~

“Well, here we are,” Motoko says, taking her jacket off as they enter her apartment. “Glad you three could come home with me.”

“Like we’d miss a chance like this,” one of them comments, and the others join in, chuckling and agreeing. Motoko smiles, an inviting, challenging smile. 

“You’re going to make sure this is worth my time, yes?” she asks, glancing at each of them in turn. They all nod, already knowing they would do anything to please a woman as fantastic as this. “Good, I’m glad to hear it. Why are you holding back then?”

With that invitation, the boldest among them steps forward. He plants his lips upon hers, kissing her deeply, wrapping his arms around her. Motoko meets him eagerly, not simply melting into the kiss, instead taking over. She leans up on her tiptoes, forcing her tongue into his mouth, shocking the man with how aggressive she is. It’s clear in an instant who is in charge, and he makes way for her, letting her guide the flow of things. She reaches down, feeling him up, glad to find he’s already hard for her.

The others approach as well, one of them moving in behind her, embracing her and taking hold of her breasts. Motoko moans into the kiss as he gropes her, while the third slips his hand between her legs, stroking her cunt as best as he can with the others surrounding her. They seem to know what they’re doing, at least enough to not make the night a total bust.

Some men are useless, not caring one bit if they pleasure the woman they’re with or not, and Motoko can stand that sort of mindset. She wants to feel just as thrilled as the men she’s fucking, and anything less is a waste of her time. For once, she seems to have found a pretty good group, and is eager to see how much fun the three of them can have. While she kisses one man, stroking him off through his pants, she reaches over to the one at her side, taking hold of his cock as well. The third is left out, for now, but he quickly takes advantage of his position behind her, grinding up against her ass. He shifts so that his erection is pressing in between her, as much as their clothes allow, and begins bucking his hips against her. 

“Come on, now, don’t get too excited too early,” Motoko says, breaking the kiss. She can tell this is proving to be far too enticing for them, and doesn’t want them to expend themselves so soon. “The night is still young, and we have a lot of fun we can have.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the one behind her agrees, pulling back. It’s true, grinding against her is doing a number on him, her ass is phenomenal. As all of them back away, Motoko begins to undress, stripping out of her clothes, putting some effort in to make it a show for them. Every movement is calculated, and none of her audience can take their eyes from her. Each of the men she’s taken home with her think they’re the luckiest men on earth, that they’ve really struck gold here. Motoko is stunning, and as she reveals more and more of her body, that assessment only proves more and more accurate. By the time she’s naked, they’re all entranced, but she simply heads for her room, turning and crooking her finger at them, inviting them to follow after her. 

“Don’t keep me waiting,” she adds, and they pick up the pace, eager to move on to what’s next. Motoko loves the way they fall in line, loves this feeling of control. The way they look at her, lust plain on their face and in their movements, she loves being the object of their lusts. It’s a powerful feeling, and making them fall in line, dangling herself in front of them, a tantalizing sight that they can only have when she gives herself over to them? It’s intoxicating. Nothing relieves the day’s tensions quite like this, and Motoko climbs into her bed, posing seductively. She watches her nightly companions, wondering who among them will make the first move. It’s always fun, trying to anticipate who among them is the boldest, who among them will move in on her first. To her surprise, it is not the one who kissed her. Instead, it is the one who took up position behind her, grinding against her ass. It would seem he is still not satisfied with that little taste, and wants more.

“Come on, and fuck me,” Motoko says, as he climbs into bed with her. She lays back, spreading her legs, and he climbs on top of her. As a reward for his boldness, she gives herself over to him completely. He presses the tip of his cock against her cunt, slowly guiding it up and down her length, feeling how wet she is, how eager she is for him to fuck her, but she grows tired of his teasing quickly. “Go on, don’t make me wait.”

And with that, he pushes in, groaning as her cunt clings to him. She’s so tight, and each thrust feels like heaven. His friends watch, fidgeting, as he plows her right in front of them. Motoko can tell they’re eager to get started, frustrated that they didn’t make the first move, but she doesn’t plan on making them wait for too long. 

Still, putting on a show for them sounds fun. As he pounds into her, fucking her hard, fast, holding nothing back, Motoko looks at her audience. She moans, and whimpers, all while they watch, their cocks straining to escape the cloth prisons holding them from her. They don’t dare touch themselves, not without her order. And Motoko holds off on that. She wants them aching for her, burning with desire, for when she finally invites them in as well. 

Each thrust brings her closer to her limit, especially with her highly invested audience of onlookers. Motoko loves the look in their eyes, the lust and desire, loves that she can sense how badly they want her from there.

“Are you satisfied just watching?” she asks, eventually, between whimpers. “Or do you wish this was you, fucking my tight cunt?”

The men answer, hesitantly. Of course they want to be involved, of course they want to fuck her. Motoko turns away from them, looking back to the man who is currently inside of her. She can tell he’s doing his best to hold on, clinging tightly to her hips as he pounds her. Each second is a new heaven for him, and he is quickly losing himself to her, to her tight cunt, and Motoko reaches up, taking hold of the back of his neck.

She pulls him down towards her, placing his lips on hers, kissing him. He melts into the kiss, forcing his tongue inside of her, doing his best to keep steady and keep pounding her. He can’t keep up with all of this, is right on the edge,but suddenly, she pushes him back, off of her.

He grunts, frustrated by the sudden change, but Motoko forces him down onto his back. 

“Let’s let them in too, hm?” Motoko asks, as she straddles him, and sinks down onto him. “There’s plenty to go around.”

With that invitation finally offered, the others move in. One behind, and one in front, as Motoko lays on the first. Her body is on him, hips bouncing up and down, breasts shoved down against his chest. She is in control, she is setting the pace, bouncing on his cock. That is, until the first of his friends pushes into her, claiming her ass. He forces his cock into her, gripping her hips tightly to pull himself inside of her. He groans, the feeling of her tight ass squeezing against him proving incredible after such a long wait. In no time at all, he is falling into rhythm, fucking Motoko from behind. His thrusts become the rhythm she rides his friend at, each time he slams into her, Motoko crashes down onto his friend, and each time he pulls back, she lifts back off of him,

“Oh, fuck, yes, just like that,” Motoko cries out, “Fuck me as hard as you can.”

He complies, picking up his pace, pounding into her as quickly as he can manage. He’s completely lost to her in no time, knowing nothing but the tight heat of her body as he fucks her. The third man claims her mouth, cutting off her whimpers and pleas for more as he shoves his cock between her lips. As he pushes in, Motoko’s muffled cries continue. The sound of her voice creates vibrations along his cock, only adding to his pleasure. He begins to thrust into her, tilting her so that his cock can slide down her throat. With all of her holes filled, Motoko can finally relax into this, letting go as the men fuck her senseless. She loves this feeling, loves the way they work to pleasure her as they fuck her. With their rhythms all lining up, each of them working together to fuck her, Motoko feels her arousal soaring. It doesn’t take very long for her to reach her first climax, between the three of them. Each of them on their own might not be anything too special, but getting them all going at once, each of them pounding into her at the same time, it’s enough to make her come. Her cries and whimpers reach a fever pitch, as her body tenses up on them. They can feel her clenching, her ass and cunt squeezing at their cocks, and as she cries out, her throat tightens up on the other man as well. It feels incredible, Motoko’s climax pushing them all towards their own limits. The first to break is the man who claimed her throat, despite him joining last. He cries out, desperately taking hold of her hair, clinging to her as he shoves his cock in one last time. He comes, his seed spilling down her throat, when he finally pulls back, panting. Motoko grins up at him, as if taunting him for not lasting as long as the others, but she quickly turns back to the man behind her, ready to urge him on.

“Fuck me harder, slap my ass,” Motoko requests, “Don’t be afraid to get a little rougher, I can handle it.”

The man complies, eager to meet her demands. He rears back, slapping her ass, and making Motoko cry out as he fucks her. He does it again, and again, adding it into the rhythm with which he pounds her. She loves it, loves every second of it, and they enjoy the way her cries and whimpers now ring out through the room. She’s no longer muffled, and the sounds she makes thrill them.

They love having her all to themselves like this, being able to go to town on her. The man beneath her may not have any real control over this, Motoko and the man fucking her setting the pace more than anyone else, but he is enjoying being along for the ride nonetheless. Her pussy is tight, clinging to him, and he can’t help but groan as he is pushed closer and closer to his limit. They show no sign of stopping, even as he nears the very edge, and he can’t manage to mutter a warning. He doesn’t know it Motoko would care anyway, and in no time at all, he’s there, his seed spilling up into her.

Motoko cries out at the sudden warmth, grinding down against him, letting all of his seed flow into her. As she does, the man behind her picks up his pace. With her settled down, no longer moving, he can put all of his efforts into slamming into her. She’s crying out again in no time, overwhelmed by his frantic thrusting.

She hardly notices as the first man to succumb to her moves back in, his arousal surging once more. He’s been touching himself, jacking off to the sight of her getting pounded, and he’s ready for more. With practiced ease, he slides into her mouth once more, fucking her face as her ass is pounded. She’s spitroasted between the two of them, while the man beneath her supports her weight, feeling her cunt squeeze his spent cock. He’s so sensitive now, the room still spinning from his climax, but he knows at this rate he’ll be hard again in no time.

The man taking her ass doesn’t have much in him, at this point. He’s held out the longest, pounding her as hard and for as long as he can manage, but he is finally at his limit. With a groan, he pulls out, opting to grind his cock against her ass for the final few seconds. With a grunt, he pushes along her ass one last time, before losing it. He comes, his seed spilling onto her back, causing Motoko to moan at the sudden splash of heat on her back. She would turn back to him, congratulate him for lasting so long, but his friend is trying to make up for how short his time was before.

He’s fucking her face frantically, desperately, being as rough as he can manage. He has something to prove, and Motoko is enjoying his attempt to do so. He’s not got the endurance of his friends, that’s for sure, but he’s aiming to make up for it with effort. And she can respect that, he’s doing his best in his own way. Of course, it isn’t long before he’s reached his peak again, this time pulling out in time to blow his load on her face. With all three of them spent for the moment, Motoko rolls off of one, sitting up on the bed.

“Well, that was a pretty good start,” she says, wiping some of the come off of her face. “But, the night is still young, isn’t it?”

They’re all exhausted, spent from their efforts to please Motoko. But it would seem she’s not satisfied yet. They can’t deny her, however tired they might be. If she wants more, they’re going to give her more. It’s not every night you get to go home with a woman like this, and each of these men know that. They won’t hold anything back, they want to fuck her as much as they possibly can, not holding anything back.

And that’s exactly how Motoko wants it. These one night stands do wonders to take her mind off of work, and she’s not going to give this up any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
